Torture
by RubyXLawlietforever
Summary: Kagome is a popstar in modern day times, Inuyasha is a hanyou. what happens when Naraku and other people show up to ruin their relationship. InuKago. if you don;t like Lemons do not read...Summary sux although story is AMAZING
1. Disclaimer

_**OK this is going to go for the whole duration of the story I will put one here and one at the end**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha only my characters and I will tell you if they are mine**_

_**I also do not own the plot but I have read a lot of them. And thought it would be soooooo cute if I wrote one with. The plot rightfully belongs to the owner.**_

_**The songs are also not mine I will tell where I found it and who owns it.**_

_**P.S. does anyone here want to help me write the lemons I am nowhere near good enough for them.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

KAGOME'S POV:

I was in my dressing room getting ready to go, but I was nervous. Sango, my best friend / bassist, said, "It is time to go to on stage. Are we still putting the spotlight on a person to sing a song with us?"

"Yeah, at the end." I said.

"GREAT, I am sooooo excited!" Sango squelled and ran out and on stage.

"Alright ya'll you all ready to go." I said as I got on stage.

The croud screamed, and I said, "Alright, well our drummer had to go the bathroom so we will be out soon."

The crowd booed and Kagome ran off stage.

INUYASHA'S POV:

"Why am I here, Miroku?" I asked annoyed.

"Come on this band is so cool." Miroku said.

"Look you are a good friend and all but, you are a lecourus idiot." I said laughing.

"You will, agree that the bassist is hot." He said with a little pink to his face.

"Whatever." I said just then the band started playing.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Hello everyone, how are you today!?" I screamed into the mic. "Ok well, today we are going to start with Boyfriend."

(Boyfriend, Jordan Pruitt)

_I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da_

You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling t t i c  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy

No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

I see you flirting  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da

So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you, no no

No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no

Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?

No you're not  
(no you're not, No you're not)  
(no you're not gonna ever steal me)  
(no you're not)  
(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

"How did you all like that?" The crowd screamed, "Ok, I know how you all feel but I am not going to sing till the end of the concert where we have a surprise. I am going to turn you all over to Sango who will sing a few songs and then I will come back."

SANGO'S POV:

The crowd screamed as Kagome took her bass and got ready to play. "Alright everyone the first song I am going to sing is Everybody's Fool." I said.

(Everybody's Fool by Evenescence)

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

"My second song of the evening is that's what you get. Then Kagome will be back on and we will have our surprise." I screamed into the mic.

(That's What You Get, Paramore)

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I got off the stage and let Kagome get back up.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Ok everyone you ready for the big surprise." The audience screamed.

"One of the lucky guys in this audience gets to sing on stage with me." I yelled.

INUYASHA'S POV:

I fell asleep during Sango's first song, I awoke to all the guys started whistling.

"Hey Miroku, what's going on?"

"You haven't been paying attention! It was amazing." He whistled.

"NO, I fell asleep during Sango's first song!"

Just then a spotlight landed on me.

KAGOME'S POV:

The spotlight landed on a guy with silver hair, and was wearing a sexy kimono.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

KAGOME'S POV:

I yelled into the mic, "Hey silver haired dude come up on stage."

INUYASHA'S POV:

I went up on stage and Kagome explained what we were going to do.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Alright you ready to sing."

"Yeah sure…" He said obviously nervous

"OK here is the song we will be singing."

INUYASHA'S POV:

'**OMG I couldn't believe it, this song is the song I hear on the radio all the time.'**

KAGOME'S POV:

He seemed shocked well the music started and he started singing

(Looking through your eyes, Quest for Camelot) (Inuyasha singing will be in "...") (Duo will be using **Bold**)

"_Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes"_

I couldn't believe how great he sounded__

I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes

_**Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**___

_**I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known  
**__  
__**Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes**_

I yelled into the mic. "Thank you all for coming!" Then I whispered to the silverhaired dude, "Meet me backstage and I will thank you." I turned back to the audience and said."Good Night Everybody."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I do not own the Inuyasha characters; but I own the band's name and the drummer guitarist and piano player.**_

_**LEMON next chapter if anyone is willing to help me with the lemon, all rights reserved to the person who wrote it**_

Inuyasha's POV:

She wanted to thank me but how? That is my question.

Kagome's POV:

I hope he didn't mean I wanted to have sex.

"OK here's my dressing room. I might have roses all over the place, but that's because there are 2 guys trying to win my love."

"Do you love them?" He asked full of curiosity.

"NO!!!! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" I said EW 6 times to emphasize my point.

"OK." Obviously he was happy.

"Well I promised I would thank you, but I can't do much after all I have a BF." I said BF disgustingly.

"I see why were you upset about saying his name?" he asked.

"No reason, I plan on breaking up with him and then going to a new school." I then remembered the thank you I owed him, "Here is for singing with me on stage." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him, passionately I might add.

"Thank you!" he said.

He was about to leave and I was going to break up with SESHOMERU, in hopes we could still be friends. I mean after all he is my manager.

Just then Seshomeru walked in.

"Hey Seshy, what up." Inuyasha said to him.

"What's up little brother? Kagome we need to talk."

"OK!"

We went out into the hall and he started talking.

"We need to break up." He said I was almost extatic

"Can we still be friends?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes we can." I was so happy that he had said that.

We went back inside and I said my good nights to Seshomeru and Inuyasha.

INUYASHA'S POV:

"Kagome, don't forget, tomorrow we are recording your new SONG." Seshomeru said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I got it." She said and ran out.

"Inuyasha, I want you to listen to me." Seshomeru said, turning to me. His face was one of seriousness.

"Alright, what's up?" I was curious why he was so serious.

"I want you to take care of Kagome. I broke up with her so you can protect her, because I am leaving." Seshomeru said.

"What!?!? You can't leave, WHY!?!?" I said yelling.

"I am going to go and try to kill the thing that is after her. You will be her new manager, and I saw how you two sang tonight, and I saw that she likes you." He said and then ran out.

My human side was trying to get out because toight is the night of the new moon. I decided to run home before I changed. When I got home, I found that Kagome was at my front door with a puzzled look on her face.

KAGOME'S POV:

I knew why Seshomeru wanted me to go here. It's because my new manager lives here, but why am I at his house. Well whatever, I knocked on the door, and out came a woman with long black hair and she looked like she just got done baking.

"Um…" I started but she cut me off.

"Seshomeru, Inuyasha, Kagome's here." She yelled.

"SEND HER UP!" yelled Seshomeru.

I walked up the stairs and entered Seshomeru's room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I don't own the Inuyasha Characters**_

_**I wish I did though I mean honestly I love KOGA.**_

_**OK I do not own the plot but I do own the band's name and it's piano, bass, and drum player.**_

_**I am still looking for some one to help me with the LEMONS**_

**RECAP:**

**I knew why Seshomeru wanted me to go here. It's because my new manager lives here, but why am I at his house. Well whatever, I knocked on the door, and out came a woman with long black hair and she looked like she just got done baking.**

"**Um…" I started but she cut me off.**

"**Seshomeru, Inuyasha, Kagome's here." She yelled.**

"**SEND HER UP!" yelled Seshomeru.**

**I walked up the stairs and entered Seshomeru's room.**

**END OF RECAP:**

Kagome's POV:

When I got into Seshomeru's I saw a black haired guy who looked just like Inuyasha just without the silver hair.

"Ummm…Who are you?" I asked the black haired man.

"It's me Inuyasha." He grunted and turned around.

"WOW, did you dye your hair?" He looked good with black hair.

"NO! I didn't this always happens on the night of the new moon." I just realized what he was but I wanted to make sure.

"Are you what I think you are???" I've only read books about them I didn't they existed.

"What do you think I am?" He asked sounding a little bit scared.

"A-A halfdemon!" I said I couldn't believe I said it but I did.

"Yeah your right. So, you already know what I am how about Seshomeru?" He asked.

"Well I already knew that he was a Demon." I said, then turned to Seshomeru and asked him, "Who is my new manager?" He pointed at Inuyasha and for some odd reason I was happy he did.

"Wow, really that's great." I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him. I don't know what came over me, but I was ecstatic. He pulled away and blushed.

I sat back down and apologized. Inuyasha and I were both blushing. I listened to what Seshomeru said. When he was done I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Inuyasha walked me to my car. Before I got in he kissed me. When we broke I told him I would see him tomorrow. On my way home I was listening to the radio when Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came on. I started to sing to the songi started right at the chorus, my favorit part.

_**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

When I got home my lawn was a mess and my front door was kicked down. I called Inuyasha, his phone rang three times and then he answered, I said, "Inuyasha I think there's someone at my house and I am scared can you hurry up and get over here?"

He said, "YES!" He hung up and I went into my house. When I got in there I saw my Exboyfriend NARAKU, standing in the middle of my Living Room.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left you with a Cliffy sorry for taking so long with coming I have had a writers block and not very many reviews. So I decided unless I am completely bored in class which happens a lot, I will not write more, untill I get more reviews.**

**Inuyasha comes in out of nowhere, carrying Kagome full of blood in his arms.**

**Inuyasha: HEY Ruby, You want to explain this to me.**

**Me: UMMMM, no…**

**Inuyasha: Talk**

**Me: Kagome, wake up.**

**Kagome: OK**

**Inuyasha: What the hell.**

**Kagome: NEVERMIND**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I still do not own Inuyasha**_

_**WISH I DID though**_

_**I mean it Inuyash, Koga, and Seshomeru is SEXY!**_

_**Anyway, be scared be very**, **very scared because I don't have anyone to write the lemons so I am.**_

**Inuyasha: Ruby, Kagome ran away.**

**Me: NO, she is hiding from you**

**Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back**

**Kagome: BOO!!**

**They race into another room I here moaning**

**Recap:**

**When I got home my lawn was a mess and my front door was kicked down. I called Inuyasha, his phone rang three times and then he answered, I said, "Inuyasha I think there's someone at my house and I am scared can you hurry up and get over here?"**

**He said, "YES!" He hung up and I went into my house. When I got in there I saw my Exboyfriend, NARUKU, standing in my Living Room.**

**End of Recap:**

Inuyasha POV:

I hung up the phone got on my Motorcycle and raced to Kagome's House. The sun was up so I put my hat on and race to Kagome's house. When I got there, I parked my motorcycle and ran into her house. She was screaming. I ran even faster towards her scream and I saw a guy with tentecles raping MY Kagome. I ripped him off her and threw her my sweatshirt; it was going to be long on her so she could wear it as a dress.

I stalked up to the guy and punched him so hard I broke his nose.

Kagome POV:

I couldn't believe it Inuyasha came and beat the shit out of Naraku. When Inuyasha almost finished killing him off he stopped, picked him up, and threw him out my 2 story window.

Inuyasha POV:

I walked towards Kagome. I picked her up and HUGGED HER. She was shivering. I said, "Put some pants on I don't want you cold when we go back to my house."

She walked towards her closet pulled on her pants. She followed me towards my Motorcycle. We went back to my house. When we got back to my house I told her she could sleep in Seshomeru's room.

She asked, "Can I sleep with you."

"Sure." I told her and we went to my room instead and she was really happy that I did. She put on her pajamas. We cuddled and then she fell asleep. She muttered my name throughout the night and I finally went to sleep.

Kagome POV:

When I woke up everything came back to me. Inuyasha was holding me so close to him that I couldn't even move. I cuddled closer to me and then went back to sleep.

Inuyasha POV:

I woke up and smelt Kagome's hair her hair smelt like Strawberries. I love strawberries. When she finally woke up we walked downstairs for Breakfast. My mom made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. I could smell it from upstairs. We sat down and my mom asked, "Are you two together? YAY, finally…" she stopped and looked at Kagome and asked, "Wasn't she over here yesterday?"

"Yes mom, she was. We have a song and then a photoshoot for her cover of SEVENTEEN and we need to do a quick lookthrough of her house. So we will see you tonight, Bye." I quickly ate my pancakes. We ran into my room. Kagome got dressed in my bathroom. When we were ready to go, we went to my motorcycle. I gave her a helmet and she said, "But, I didn't have to wear one last night."

"Yes, and it was Midnight no one noticed, I even have to wear one. Also, then people won't notice you." I said she nodded and put it on.

When we got to the record company she got off my motorcycle and ran into the building.

Kagome POV:

I saw Naraku in the crowd of people who came to see me.

When we finally got in the building I stopped and waited for Inuyasha. He finally came in the door and I stood on my tippetoes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He happily kissed back. I licked at his mouth for entrance and he obliged. So there we were, making out in the record company's building.

We broke for air. He asked, "Why did you run into this building?"

"You know that guy who was raping me yesterday?"

"YAH, I'm still not finished with him."

"OK, well I saw him in the crowd of people outside."

"Really I am going out there."

"NO, I mean no he's probably already gone."

"FINE…" He seemed really upset.

"THANK YOU!" I said and then we went into the recording studio.

I ran up to Sango and the gang. I told them what happened.

"Kagome that's not good, you realize he knows who we are and he's going to try and get us." One of our guitarists, Ruby, said.

"Yeah I…"

"Not to mention, you know Kykio is behind it." Our other guitarist, Saphire, said.

"Yeah I…"

"And, if we don't act fast he is going to kill our new manager." My drummer, Emerald, said.

"Yeah, I…"

"You guys, it shouldn't be that bad unles Kagura, and Kana don't get involved." My backup singer, Diamond, said

"Thank you Diamond I have been trying to get a word in. I know everything you guys are saying but lets be honest you 4 are half demons…" I pointed to Ruby, Diamond, Saphire, and Emerald, "and Sango is demon slayer, and I am a miko. We can take care of it. Plus, Inuyasha is a half-demon. So lets record that song."

"OK…" They all said in unison.

(So What by Pink)

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I guess i just lost my husband**_

_**I don't know where he went**_

_**So I'm gonna drink my money**_

_**I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)**_

_**I got a brand new attitude**_

_**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**_

_**I wanna get in trouble**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

_**Uh, check my flow, uh**_

_**The waiter just took my table**_

_**And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!**_

_**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy**_

_**At least he'll know how to hit**_

_**What if this song's on the radio**_

_**Then somebody's gonna die**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**My ex will start a fight**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**He's gonna start a fight**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**We're all gonna get in a fight!**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And i don't want you tonight**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**You never were**_

_**You want it all**_

_**But that's not fair**_

_**I gave you life**_

_**I gave my all**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**You let me fall**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done (we're done)**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

_**No No, No No**_

_**I Don't want you tonight**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And i don't want you tonight**_

_**Ba da da da da da**_

"What do you think?" I looked towards Inuyasha.

"Scary…" He said and looked down.

"Yeah that was our goal."

"OK???"

"Hey, it's better than snow white queen, that one is about RAPE."

"OH my god I have plans with Miroku, we were going out to eat for his birthday. He wanted to go to a strip barn, but I talked it out of him."

"COOL, hey can Sango and I go we can double date, me with you and Sango with Miroku?"

"I GUESS, but does she have a car."

"NO DUH, what do you think I am an idiot." Sango said.

We went outside and I deliberately put on my helmet so I didn't cause a scene. Inuyasha got on and I got on right behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He told sango the resteraunt, AppleBees, and we went there.

When we got there Miroku looked stunned that Inuyasha brought me a date and him a blind date. When he turned around he said that it was OK. When we got inside Sango and I went straight for the front desk, but Inuyasha and Miroku pulled us away and sat us down at a table. "What are you doing?" we both asked in unison.

"Miroku here owns the resteraunt." Inuyasha said.

"Oh silly us…" We said.

**Me: HA I left you with another CLIFFY**

**Kagome: Ruby, why is Naraku at your front door.**

**Me: I don't know**

**Naraku: Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…**

**Christopher, my fiance: You stay away from her**

**Naraku: NO, what are you going to do**

***Grabs the Tetsuiga* Christopher: WIND SCAR**

**Me: Thanks HONEY.**

**I will continue when I have time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys I actually found time to write.**

**Between my job and playing video games**

**Kagome: Hide ME, ruby**

**Me: why**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean that ass of a wolf is your ex**

**Kagome: UH, I dated Kouga for about three months.**

**Kouga: Hey, Kagome, Aiyame wants to know if you are still going shopping with her on Sunday.**

**Inuyasha: No we have a date**

**Kouga: Muttface**

**Christopher: shut up you guys are giving me a headache**

**Me: Kagome can you do the disclaimer**

**Kagome: Yeah, Ruby doesn't own inuyasha**

**Recap:**

**When we got there Miroku looked stunned that Inuyasha brought me a date and him a blind date. When he turned around he said that it was OK. When we got inside Sango and I went straight for the front desk, but Inuyasha and Miroku pulled us away and sat us down at a table. "What are you doing?" we both asked in unison. **

"**Miroku here owns the resteraunt." Inuyasha said.**

"**Oh silly us…"**

**End of recap:**

KAGOME POV:

"So anyway Miroku this is Kagome and Sango." He said to Miroku, he turned to us, "Girls, this is Miroku." He said shoving Sango into Miroku, "She's your date. Be nice and do not be a perv you lech."

"I'm not going to."

"You better not because we have to go check out my apartment and if I find out Sango had to slap you I will break you arm." I said with that devilish look in my arm. I looked toward Sango she looked nervous. I gave her my apologetic smile and she smiled back,  
"Don't you forget you silly girl tomorrow concert at 6."

"Kay, got it." We gave each other air kisses and Inuyasha and I left.

INUYASHA POV:

When we got outside, I couldn't believe she beat me to my motorcycle, and then told me to let her drive. When she finally gave me her puppy dog face I let her drive.

KAGOME POV:

When we got to my house I sensed Kouga was there in my living room waiting for me to go in there. Kouga was my ex the one before Naraku. Why was he here?

INUYASHA POV:

I sensed a wolf. The next thing I saw was Kagome getting on my motorcycle and begging me to get on. I agreed and she drove us home with I serious look on her face."

KAGOME POV:

I kept thinking on my way back to Inuyasha house. I thought questions like: 'Why was Kouga in my house today, and Naraku yesterday?' and, 'I thought Kouga took the breakup well and started dating Aiyame, why was he there?'

When we finally got back to Inuyasha's house I parked his motorcycle and almost passed out. Inuyasha caught me and walked me up stairs to his room. When we got there he asked me, "What are you thinking about it's going to drive me crazy if you don't tell me."

"Promise me you'll still love me even if you know."

"I promise." He bowed his head and kissed my cheek.

"I dated the guy in my house today, his name is Kouga. I also dated that Naraku guy. They were right next to each other. Like, I dated Kouga and then the next day started dating Kouga."

I started crying into his chest.

INUYASHA POV:

She started crying into my chest. I held her close and told her, "Like, I promised I still love you and I always will."

KAGOME POV:

When he said those words I said, "Inuyasha, thank you."

I gave him a long passionate kiss. That kiss turned into a makeout session. We laid down on his bed and I started taking off my shirt. Of course we had to break the kiss to do that. So while I was at it I took off all my clothes but my bra and underwear.

INUYASHA POV:

I figured out what she was doing once she was stripped down to her underwear. I took off my clothes and then we started making out again.


	8. sorry

I'm sorry guys I think I'm going to finish it because of a major writer's block forgive me I love you all so I'm going to start a whole lot more stories and I am going to hopefully finger's crossed have a chapter in each one up each week thnx


	9. Chapter 7

**Nida: OMG I am sooooo sorry**

**Kagome: YAH you better be I mean seriously!!!**

**Rinpup14: Wait so you are finishing up the story????**

**Nida: Yep I am you guys can love me again!!!**

**Rinpup14 and Kagome: YAY**

**Nida: I really do want to thank Rinpup14 for saying I needed to finish this story so THANKS LOVE!!!!!**

**Rinpup: YAY!!!!**

**Nida: I own nothing**

Inuyasha's POV:

We ended up making out all night instead of doing what I thought we were going to do.

I'm OK with it as long as she's ok with it! I think I might actually love her. Unlike other girls, who I just toyed with until I was ready, I might actually LOVE her.

I woke up next to her, smelling her hair. She changed her smell, it smells like cotton candy now.

She woke up and I told her that we missed her appointment for 17, so we had to do that today.

Kagome's POV:

We got up and I went to the room that was technically mine I just didn't use to sleep in.

I picked out my outfit for the day: a black shirt with net sleeves that went to my elbows that don't you wish on the front and I was yours on the back, a pair of finger-tipless black gloves, and a pair of jeans that a huge gaping hole in my right knee, a small hole in my left thigh, and the back cut open to my knee on my left leg. I put my hair into a messy Black bun, and black combat boots.

I walked out of my room while putting my perfume, Cotton Candy surprise, on and sticking it in my purse.

I walked downstairs where Inuyasha's mother was making us waffles.

I picked up a granola bar, which I asked her to pick up a box for me, and a glass of Lipton iced tea with sugar.

"Kagome you are going to get sick not eating anything for breakfast like that." Inuyasha's mother said concerned.

"Sorry, but I got to keep my figure or my band would kick my ass." I said.

"She's right Kagome, you should eat more for breakfast." Inuyasha said descending the stairs.

I stood up. "I can't wear this outfit without eating just that for breakfast." I finished eating and said, "Come on hurry up we are already probably late."

"Alright," He stuck a waffle in his mouth and left.

I ran outside and got my cell out, I dialed up the band and we all got on one line. "Alright you guys be at 17 magazine at 7AM sharp we are on our way now so I want you there."

We are on our way" They said in unison and hung up. I got a text from Naraku.

YOU WILL BE MINE LITTLE GIRL.

**Naraku wins every time**

I'm not yours, I'm not Kouga's I'm not Inuyasha's I'm my own person and you guys have no control over me!!!!

**I3Inuyasha**

Are you sure???

**Naraku wins every time**

Yes

**I3Inuyasha**

Fine but don't complain if that mutt goes missing

**Naraku wins every time**

I was just about frozen with fear I wouldn't let Naraku win I can't I won't let him touch Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV:

I came out of the house and Kagome was frozen in fear. I asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and just asked if we could go. I nodded my head and agreed. I will find out eventually

**Nida: How's that for a first Chapter??**

**Kagome: It's good.**

**Nida: Thanks some of the inspiration for the chapter came from Vampire Diaries but I mixed it up a lot and next time Kouga might come in the picture**

**Nida: Anyway Rinpup14 tell me how you liked ;)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Nida: OMG I have news.**

**Kagome: What???**

**Nida: I'm obsessed with Tokio Hotel!!!!!**

**Kagome: NO way!!!!**

**Nida: Yah**

***Bill walks in***

**Nida: *glomps* You rock Bill!!!!! I luvs you!!!!!**

**Kagome: Nida doesn't own Inuyasha, any of the songs, but she owns the bands name and Emerald, Diamond, Saphire, and Ruby**

Kagome's POV:

So we made it just in time for the interview. Of course my life can never be easy, the person interviewing us is Kouga.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm your interviewer." He replied.

"Alright but can I ask you a question real quick before we start?" I asked.

"Sure…" He was confused.

"Why were you in my house yesterday?" I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to warn you that Naraku might stop by and that Zakary might stop by two."

"WHEW," I relaxed, but then tensed, "Naraku already stopped by, but did you say Zakary?" He nodded his head, "OMG he's worse than Naraku."

"I know."

"Do me a favor and keep this away from my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Your new manager?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then, you have my word."

"OK Diamond come here and we will start the interviews."

(Note: for the interview I'm going to do like in the opening it's going to be a name and then a semi colon like this Name: K)

Diamond's POV:

Kouga: What's your full name?

Diamond: Diamond Elise Kuroyoshi

Kouga: When were you born

Diamond: March 21, 1992

Kouga: Do you have any nicknames that the band calls you???

Diamond: My sister Ruby calls me Dia.

Kouga: What's the last thing you do before you go to bed?

Diamond: Text the band to figure out what's going on tomorrow.

Kouga: What is the first thing you notice about a guy?

Diamond: If he is prejudice against half-demons.

Kouga: What is the first thing you do in the morning when you wake up?

Diamond: take a shower.

Kouga: What is your dream date?

Diamond: A walk through the woods, and then maybe spar, probably end with a kiss goodnight.

Kouga: what was the last text you received?

Diamond: Your band will soon be over **Miko power**

Kouga: What phrase have you been saying lately?

Diamond: Are you clinically insane… I think you are.

Kouga: OK???? What is the most embarrassing song on your IPod?

Diamond: You're timeless to me from Hairspray.

Kouga: What kind of car do you drive.

Diamond: I don't drive a car I ride a motorcycle.

Kouga: What is the worst pickup line you ever heard?

Diamond: There aren't enough O's in the world "smooth" to describe how smooth you are.

Kouga: LOL that's funny ok then well Go get you picture taken over there and then I'm going to ask you to wait here because we want a group picture when your done.

Diamond: Alright *LEAVES*

(Interview over)

Kagome's POV: Diamond walked out with her head down and we all rushed up to her to see how it went.

"Well," she lifted her face, "it was easy know it was Kouga instead of Zakary you know?" she smiled.

We laughed and Diamond went to get her picture taken as Ruby was called in.

(Interview)

Kouga: What is your full name?

Ruby: Ruby Lynn Kuroyoshi

Kouga: When's you birthday?

Ruby: April 20, 1991

Kouga: What's your sign?

Ruby: Taurus

Kouga: Do you have any nicknames that the band has given you?

Ruby: No. I do call my sister Diamond Dia though.

Kouga: What is the last thing you do before you go to bed?

Ruby: Wash my face.

Kouga: What's the first thing you notice about a guy?

Ruby: if he's prejudice against half-demons

Kouga: What's the first thing you do when you wake up.

Ruby: Brush my hair.

Kouga: What is your dream date?

Ruby: A walk through a cemetery and then a kiss goodnight.

Kouga: What is the last text you received?

Ruby: Your band will soon be over **Miko power**

Kouga: What is your favorite phrase right now?

Ruby: What the Fuck is wrong with you.

Kouga: what is the most embarrassing song on your IPod?

Ruby: Fer Sure

Kouga: What do you drive to work?

Ruby: I don't drive I ride on my sister's back.

Kouga: What is the worst pickup line you've ever heard?

Ruby: Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position.

Kouga: OK then well Go get you picture taken over there and then I'm going to ask you to wait here because we want a group picture when you're done.

Ruby: Alright *LEAVES*

(Interview over)

Kagome's POV:

I ran up to her and she smiled and nodded her head toward Emerald.

Diamond had just gotten back and Ruby was on her way for the picture and Emerald was going to go get her interview.

(Interview)

Emerald's POV;

Kouga: What is your full name?

Emerald: Emerald Noelle Shirafuku

Kouga: When's you birthday?

Emerald: May 21, 1992

Kouga: What's your sign?

Emerald: Gemini

Kouga: Do you have any nicknames that the band has given you?

Emerald: Emerald's to long so my sister Sapphire / Saphi started calling me Emma and it just sort of caught on.

Kouga: What is the last thing you do before you go to bed?

Emerald: Call my boyfriend Alexander, I normally end up falling asleep talking to him.

Kouga: What's the first thing you notice about a guy?

Emerald: If he's prejudice against half-demons

Kouga: What's the first thing you do when you wake up.

Emerald: Call Alexander and apologize for falling asleep on him.

Kouga: What is your dream date?

Emerald: Going to a horror film and a kiss goodnight.

Kouga: What is the last text you received?

Emerald: Your band will soon be over **Miko power**

Kouga: What is your favorite phrase right now?

Emerald: You want to fight… Cause I'm not afraid of kicking your ass.

Kouga: what is the most embarrassing song on your IPod?

Emerald: What a fucking tease.

Kouga: What do you drive to work?

Emerald: my motorcycle

Kouga: What is the worst pickup line you've ever heard?

Emerald: There must be a lightswitch on my forehead because everytime I see you, you turn me on!

Kouga: OK then well Go get you picture taken over there and then I'm going to ask you to wait here because we want a group picture when you're done.

Emrald: Alright *LEAVES*

(Interview over)

Kagome's POV:

Emerald just came out and smiled at her sister Sapphire while she went to get her picture taken.

Sapphire walked into the building.

(Interview)

Sapphire's POV:

Kouga: What is your full name?

Sapphire: Sapphire Sarah Shirafuku

Kouga: When's you birthday?

Sapphire: June 21, 1991

Kouga: What's your sign?

Sapphire: Cancer

Kouga: Do you have any nicknames that the band has given you?

Sapphire: My sister calls me Saphi does that count?

Kouga: What is the last thing you do before you go to bed?

Sapphire: Turn off my sisters phone.

Kouga: What's the first thing you notice about a guy?

Sapphire: If he's prejudice against half-demons

Kouga: What's the first thing you do when you wake up.

Sapphire: Take a shower.

Kouga: What is your dream date?

Saphire: Stay in and cuddle up on a couch and watch a chick flick.

Kouga: What is the last text you received?

Sapphire: Your band will soon be over **Miko power**

Kouga: What is your favorite phrase right now?

Sapphire: Emma we don't care about Alexander.

Kouga: what is the most embarrassing song on your IPod?

Sapphire: Nine Crimes.

Kouga: What do you drive to work?

Sapphire: I ride on the back of Emma's motorcycle.

Kouga: What is the worst pickup line you've ever heard?

Sapphire: What's a sexy woman like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?

Kouga: OK then well Go get you picture taken over there and then I'm going to ask you to wait here because we want a group picture when you're done.

Sapphire: Alright *LEAVES*

(Interview over)

Kagome's POV:

Before Sapphire went to take her photo she came over to us and said that Kouga wanted to interview us together.

We nodded and went in.

(Interview)

Kouga: What is your full name?

Sango: Sango Thi Mutou

Kagome: Kagome Sarah Higurashi

Kouga: When's you birthday?

Sango: July 23, 1992

Kagome: August 23, 1991

Kouga: What's your sign?

Sango: Leo

Kagome: Virgo

Kouga: Do you have any nicknames that the band has given you?

Sango: Not really

Kagome: I've been called Kags.

Kouga: What is the last thing you do before you go to bed?

Sango: text Kags on the schedule tomorrow.

Kagome: Kiss Inuyasha goodnight

Kouga: What's the first thing you notice about a guy?

Sango: If he cares that I'm stronger than him.

Kagome: If he's scared that I can purify his soul.

Kouga: What's the first thing you do when you wake up.

Sango: Take a shower.

Kagome: Pick out my outfit for the day.

Kouga: What is your dream date?

Sango: A dinner and then a hug goodbye.

Kagome: Driving around on a motorcycle and then cuddle up in bed to go to sleep.

Kouga: What is the last text you received?

Sango: Your band will soon be over **Miko power**

Kagome: Fine but don't complain if that mutt goes missing **Naraku wins every time**

Kouga: What is your favorite phrase right now?

Sango: Get your hand away from my ass you perv

Kagome: I love you.

Kouga: what is the most embarrassing song on your IPod?

Sango: Don't trust me

Kagome: The Sailor song

Kouga: What do you drive to work?

Sango: A minivan.

Kagome: I ride on the back of Inuyasha's motorcycle.

Kouga: What is the worst pickup line you've ever heard?

Sango: Impressed by my abs aren't you.

Kagome: I love your music date me.

Kouga: OK then well Go get you picture taken over there and then I'm going to ask you to wait here because we want a group picture when you're done.

Sango, Kagome: Alright *LEAVES*

(Interview over)

We got our pictures taken and then finished the group picture.

After that we decided to meet each other at hot topic at 4 (it's 1) and then go to the concert for dress rehearsal.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Nida: Hey guys I'm doing this on my school computer Sorry.**

**Kagome: At least you're updating.**

**Nida: That's right.**

**Kagome: I'm tired**

**Nida: Well I hurt. So shut up.**

**Kagome: Nida owns nothing. Except well you know what she owns**

Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha was upset that I didn't go home with him, but I needed some girl time with Sango. Plus I really needed to talk to her.

"Kagome are you kidding me?"

"NO, and I feel the only way to save his ass is by breaking up with him."

"But, Kagome you love him."

"I know I do but I plan to keep going for a week to see if Naraku does anything else but I can't be sure."

"Alright but just so you know I'm by your side."

"Thanks Sango."

Sango changed the subject to her dating Inuyasha's friend, Miroku.

"You guys are perfect for each other minus the lecherous part."

When we met up with the girls at Hot Topic. (I'm obsessed with these sorry.) We all got Corset dresses. Of course color-coded. Here's what we got:

Emerald: Main Dark Green, Strings Light Green.

Ruby: Main, Blood red, Strings Black

Diamond: Main, White, Strings Silver

Sapphire: Main, Dark Blue, Strings Light Blue

Sango: Neon Purple, Strings Black

Kagome: Neon Pink, Strings Black

I told the girls about what happened and they agreed that I should do it if Naraku is still being a jerk.

We went to the concert hall, changed, and did Rehearsal.

THAT NIGHT AT THE CONCERT

Inuyasha's POV:

Something's been bothering Kagome and I am bound determined to find out. Well I'll just sit back and watch the concert with Miroku who is dating Sango now.

"C'mon dude let's go I don't want to miss it." Miroku said, "This is my first concert with front row tickets."

KAGOME'S POV:

Inuyasha had front row oh well. "Hey you guys you ready to have fun?"

(Fer Sur: Medic Droid)

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb _

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_Look at the mess we made tonight _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_And fuck me in the backseat _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

_You're always falling in disguise _

_And always quick to compromise _

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah] _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa] _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned] _

_And now. _

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away] _

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go] _

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now] _

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's alright cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

_So don't let go-o-o _

_Well don't let go, no-o _

_Don't let go _

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb _

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_Look at the mess we made tonight _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_And fuck me in the backseat _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

_You're always falling in disguise _

_And always quick to compromise _

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah] _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa] _

_Fuck me in the backseat _

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned] _

_And now. _

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away] _

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go] _

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now] _

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's alright cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

_So don't let go-o-o _

_Well don't let go, no-o _

_Don't let go _

_No jkjkjk lololol _

_I heart your fucking makeup _

_Oh my god I love your hair _

_Is that a new tattoo? _

_Did that piercing fucking hurt? _

_No jkjkjk lololol_

_We're not falling in love _

_We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away] _

_This is how the beat goes _

_This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go] _

_This is how the beat drops _

_This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now] _

_All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_But that's alright cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

_So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted] _

_Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love] _

_But that's alright cause you know _

_I love being with you and seeing you cry _

_But that's alright_

(The sharpest lives: My chemical Romance.)

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes_

'_Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing_

_I'm really just asking to leave this alone _

_You're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode_

_Like a beast in repose_

_'Cause I love all the poison _

_Away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

"Alright guys sorry this is my last song of the evening."

The crowd booed, and I smiled.

(See you again: Miley Cyrus)

_I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait I have a heart that will never be tamed I knew you were something special when you spoke my name Now I can't wait to see you again  I've got a way of knowing when something is right I feel like a must've known you in another life 'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes (Can't wait) Oh, I can't wait to see you again  The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley? The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah I can't wait to see you again  I got this crazy feeling deep inside When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs That you can't wait to see me again  The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley? The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah I can't wait to see you again  I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait  The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley? The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah I can't wait to see you again_ 

"Thanks you all see you tomorrow at the CD signing."

**Inuyasha: Your breaking up with me.**

**Kagome: For your own safety.**

**Nida: Sorry**

**Christopher: It's not your fault.**

**Nida: Yah it is I'm writing it.**

**Inuyasha: Yah Kagome don't leave me.**

**Nida: Only under certain circumstances would I do that.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Nida: This is my story for the week.**

**Kagome: YAY**

**Inuyasha: I'm not happy about that.**

**Nida: I'm sorry**

Naraku couldn't leave me. This morning I got a text saying better be careful where you go alone. I'm scared but then Inuyasha came in and he held me and he started swaying with me even though music wasn't playing which made me feel worse. I pushed him away and shook my head. "What's wrong Kagome, I've been worried like hell?"

"We need to break up!" I yelled as I ran to my room got my stuff. I packed last night, while Inuyasha out with Miroku. I ran down the stairs, opened the front door, went to my car opened my backseat threw my stuff in the backseat, got in the front seat, started my car, and drove my car. I saw Inuyasha in the front of the door. I started crying I couldn't help it. I sang the song nine crimes on my way to Sango's.

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what i do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And i've got no exuse

It started raining.

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u dont shoot it how am i supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with u?

When I reached Sango's I got my stuff out of my car and ran towards her house. I banged on the door soaking wet and crying my heart out.

"Kagome honey, it's OK, he'll understand."

"I hope so."

INUYASHA'S POV:

She's breaking up with me, but how, why? I ran to my room and started to cry. I stopped crying when I saw a spider leg entering my room. I got up, and ran to the other end of my room. The spider came in through my room and laughed. "So she did break up with you after all." It said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't leave her alone, so in hopes of keeping you safe from me, she left you. So in other words, she left you because she loved you."

"WHAT?!?!" I was pissed and now I was going to make everything right.

"Yeah, so be happy she dumped you because I was coming here to kill you but now I don't have to."

"What's your name?"

"Naraku, Zakary is going to Kagome's house to kidnap your precious Kagome."

I ran out of the room and Got onto my motorcycle, screw helmets, and rode as fast as my bike would go to Kagome's house.

She wasn't there but that Zakary guy was so I ran over to him and punched him so hard I knocked him out.

KAGOME'S POV:

The next day:

"Sango, Let's go I wrote that new song and I want the band to hear it before the concert."

"K…"

We ran out the door, and we got in Sango's minivan. We met at Diamond's house.

"Alright I want you to learn this for the concert tonight."

3 hours later:

"OK let's go, if I stay here any longer, I'll start crying."

At the concert:

I looked down at my red tube top that stopped just short of my boobs, the rest of the shirt was see through black, My red miniskirt stopped just short of the top of my thighs. I also had on a pair of black hooker boots.

I ran onstage and began singing Season's of Love from rent

Sango, Kagome, Diamond  
525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How  
about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.

Kagome, Diamond  
525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?

Kagome  
In truths that she  
learned,

Diamond  
Or in times that he cried.

Kagome  
In bridges he burned,

Diamond  
Or the way that she died....

Kagome, Sango, Diamond  
It's time now to sing out,  
the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.  
How about love!  
How about love! How about love!  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love! Seasons of love.

"What do you guys think?" The crowd screamed.

INUYASHA'S POV:

'How can she sing a song about love when she just broke up with me' I thought as she started to sing her next song.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Thanks guys our next song is I'll cover you."

(I'll cover you: Rent)

Kagome  
Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
with on thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you

Diamond  
Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

Kagome / Diamond  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life Be my life

Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat

Kagome  
You'll be my king  
and I'll be your castle

Diamond  
No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

Kagome / Diamond  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

Diamond  
So, with a thousand sweet kisses  
Kagome  
(if you're cold and you're lonely)  
Diamond  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
Kagome  
(you've got one nickel only)  
Diamond  
I'll cover you

Kagome  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
Diamond  
(When you're worn out and tired)  
Kagome  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
Diamond  
(When you're heart has expired)  
Kagome  
I'll cover you

Kagome / Diamond  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you

INUYASHA'S POV:

'What is with this girl and the love songs' I thought to my self.

KAGOME'S POV:

"This song is about how I feel I just want to scream"

(Schrei Tokio Hotel)

Du stehst auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst

Wenn du da bist, hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst

Danke, das war mal wieder echt n

Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich sag mal willst du das?

Nein - nein

Nein - nein

Schrei! - bis du du selbst bist

Schrei!

Schrei!

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Schrei!

Schrei!

Schrei!

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Pass auf Rattenfänger lauern überall

Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus

Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast

Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das

Zurück zum Nullpunkt

Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid

INUYASHA'S POV:

'I feel like jumping off a cliff'

KAGOME'S POV:

"This is a song I wrote today to let my ex that committing suicide is not the answer."

(Spring Nicht Tokio Hotel)

Über den Dächern,  
ist es so kalt,  
und so still.  
Ich schweig Deinen Namen,  
weil Du ihn jetzt,  
nicht hören willst.  
Der Abgrund der Stadt,  
verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.  
Da unten ist nichts mehr,  
was Dich hier oben noch hällt.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

In Deinen Augen,  
scheint alles sinnlos und leer.  
Der Schnee fällt einsam,  
Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr.  
Irgendwo da draussen,  
bist Du verloren gegangen.  
Du träumst von dem Ende,  
um nochmal von vorn anzufangen.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang,  
Ich Dich halten kann.  
Ich weiss nicht wie lang.

Nimm meine Hand,  
wir fangen nochmal an.  
Spring nicht.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

Spring nicht.  
Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück.  
Dann spring ich für Dich.

INUYASHA'S POV:

'Can she read my thoughts?' A spotlight landed on me and I started to be confused.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Inuyasha this song is for you."

(Goodbye Miley Cyrus)

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

INUYASHA'S POV:

'Maybe what that Naraku guy said was true?'

I had to make sure, I ran to Kagome's dressing room, opened her door and walked and kissed her deeply passionate.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I had to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Just don't leave me; you are the first girl I have ever loved."

She nodded and just hugged me.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

INUYASHA'S POV:

"Inuyasha look at this text I got from Naraku." My girlfriend, hopefully forever, told me handing me her phone.

That bastard just told Kagome that Kykio, whoever that is, is going to steal me away from her so he can have her forever.

"Inuyasha, one thing about Kykio you should know is that she looks just like me."

I was shocked, someone looked just as sexy as my Kagome never, "There is no way I could ever leave you I love you way too much."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Yes!" I pulled her into a very romantic kiss. After the kiss I pulled her into a long embrace.

Kagome smelled like Cherry's. I had to figure this out so I pushed her back to arm length and asked her, "Kagome, why do you have a different scent every week."

"Because every week I get a new perfume from my secret admirers, and instead of letting it go to waste, I use it."

"OK…it just confused me for a second." I sighed, "Wait a minute who are your secret admirers."

She laughed, "Just random fans who send me love letters."

"OK…" I pulled her into another long embrace.

"INUYASHA…KAGOME…you're going to be late for your first day back to school. Kagome you don't want to be late on your first day to a new school." (Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha are seniors and I mentioned in chapter 1 that Kagome was planning on switching schools.) My mother yelled.

"COMING MOM!!!" I screamed, and looked at Kagome, "You are eating this morning."

"NO!!!!" She groaned, I nodded my head and she frowned.

I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. The one thing about school starting is my mom is forcing Kagome to sleep in Sesshomeru's room.

"Thanks Miss Takahashi, but I'm not hungry."

"Kagome turn around and close your eyes" I said. She did as she was told. I took a mouth full of eggs and kissed her, passing the mouth to hers. I ended the kiss before she could pass it back.

She swallowed and said, "INUYASHA!!!!!! I told you I have to keep my figure." She turned to my mother and said, "There is nothing wrong with the eggs. In fact I love them but they will ruin my figure."

She ran upstairs to get dressed.

KAGOME'S POV:

I ran upstairs I couldn't believe Inuyasha tried to FEED ME eggs.

I changed into a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top and put on my hot pink miniskirt. I also put my hair up in a way it wouldn't be recognized at school. I put in my extra earrings I put two in the very upper part of my ear. I also put in my hot pink dangly belly button ring with a hot pink butterfly on the end. I also put on some hot pink high heels.

I got my hot pink clutch and went downstairs. "Kagome what are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked as I went downstairs. "Clothes and piercings so no one recognizes me, because if I get recognized in school I will get in huge trouble plus not only will our school be a target for my admirers it will be for Naraku and Zakary."

"Ok I see."

"Sango is going to the same school. The rest of the band is homeschooled."

We left soon after Inuyasha was done eating. I got in my car while Inuyasha got on his motorcycle.

I got a call from someone on my way to school.

**Hello Kagome speaking.**

_Hey Kagome its Koga._

**Hey what's up?**

_I wanted to know what school you were switching to._

**If and only if you promise not to tell anyone where the school is?**

_I promise, I swear to god. I won't tell anyone._

**Alright well, I'm going to a high school known as Shikon High.**

_Thanks I needed to know so Ayame knew where to meet you today after school so she can get her bellybutton pierced._

**Is that all you wanted?**

_Yes!_

**Alright well I'll talk to you later, and remember I can sue you for everything you have if this gets into a magazine.**

_Yes maam._

INUYASHA'S POV:

Kagome pulled in right beside me. She got out and I went and gave her a hug. "Remember my name is Kagome Marie Oshiro."

"Yep…TTYL."

"Sango…" I ran up to her and reminded her that we are sisters.

"Kay…" We had the same schedule so we searched for our first class.

A guy who looked like a cat asked us if we needed help finding our classes. "No thank you, I can go find my boyfriend if I have to."

"Yah me to…"

"Alright but can I see your schedule."

"Sure." We handed him my schedule.

"Well, you have your first class with me."

"Well, thank you, can you show us if it's your first class to." I asked.

"Well, it's homeroom so sure."

When we got to homeroom and I saw Inuyasha. I ran up to him and sat in his lap. "Hey Baby…" he said kind of shocked.

"Sorry, I was so happy to see you."

The guy showed us our classroom walked over to us. "Um…is this your boyfriend?"

"Yah, thanks for showing me the way."

"Yah, anyway my name is Alexander."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later."

"Kay." He went to a desk in the back of the room with another girl who looked like a cat.


	14. Chapter 12

Nida: I'm excited about this chapter so I'm not doing much I own nothing, well except you know what I own.

INUYASHA'S POV:

Kagome is so beautiful. I don't want to meet this skank Kikyo but, as her manager, I must.

KAGOME'S POV:

I don't think Inuyasha is excited about the dumb band social tonight. Oh well not much he can do.

SANGO'S POV:

Where's Miroku he promised he'd meet me outside the school before so he could give me a tour but he wasn't there. I'll confront Inuyasha about it later; right now I must pay attention.

KAGOME'S POV:

"Ms. Oshiro, what is the answer to the problem on the bottom of page 6?"

I stood up and answered, "Um… this is wrong. I mean I know that the book says it's right, but since we are studying American History, then the first person to discover America would be its natives not Christopher Columbus."

"Excuse me."

"Well, think about it. The natives were born there so they know more about it then the Europeans or hell us Asians."

"GET OUT OF THIS CLASS UNTILL YOU CAN CHECK YOUR MANNERS."

I headed toward the door I looked back and Alexander and his girlfriend were raising their hands, "Um, we agree with Kagome." They spoke in unison.

"THEN YOU CAN GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM WITH MS. OSHIRO."

We all walked out together. I got bored so I walked off. You don't piss me off and expect nothing to be wrong. Alexander and his girlfriend followed me.

"Where you going." The girl asked, "You can get in trouble if you don't stay put."

"Then go back we don't want to get you in trouble."

"Aika, are you sure you want to follow you could get in trouble. Don't worry Kagome, Aika's just a worrywart, but I love her anyway. Why I will never know?"

"Jerk." I stopped and turned around they stopped fighting.

"You guys don't understand anything."

"Sure we do Kagome Higurashi."

I slammed my hand over both their mouths. "Is it that obvious?"

They shook their heads. I removed my hands. "We just know that you're her because we are your biggest fans." Alexander explained.

"Yah because you are he only non-demon singer who allows demons and half-demons, like us, into your concerts and on stage.

"That's right, Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, and Ruby are all half-demons and so is our manager."

"Um… is it ok if we are friends? It's not because you are famous its just I think you are the only one who can understand half-demons. I mean Inuyasha is one." Aika said.

"Of course. Hey, Sango and I are going shopping with an ex-boyfriend's, now best friend, girlfriend Ayame. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, yes, please." She was excited. "Oh thank you."

I gave her a hug and then the bell rang for lunch. "Why don't you guys come sit with us during lunch?"

"Alright, sure, but do you know where the lunchroom is?" Alexander asked.

"Nope, can you show me?"

"Sure." Aika stood in between Alexander and me. Aika and I talked the whole way there. When we got to the lunchroom I looked around for Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku. I finally spotted them and told Aika and Alexander that I don't eat lunch, and that I'd meet them over at the table. I started to run over too Inuyasha. Someone fell. I stopped running and helped the person up and then jumped over the mess and ran over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap.

"So Alexander, Aika, and you are best friends." Inuyasha asked.

I nodded, "But, not as close as Sango and I." After Alexander and Aika got their lunch came over to our table and sat down. We started talking until Kikyo and a flock of fans right behind you.

"Inuyasha haven't you decided to leave that dumb broad Kagome and come be my manager yet?"

"NO, and I never will."

He smiled at me and she left. "Oh, Inu-Chan I love you."

"Kags, I love you to."


	15. Chapter 13

Nida: SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT but the next one won't be

Chapter 13

Inuyasha's SISTER

KAGOME'S POV:

Inuyasha is not mad at me, hearing that makes me excited. He's been down a lot lately though, I don't know why though?

INUYASHA'S POV:

How can I tell her that Sesshomeru is coming back with my twin sister Nida and her best friend Shadow in tow. I have to tell her now because they are arriving tonight.

"Um… Kagome can we talk?"

"Sure…" I pulled her away from the band.

KAGOME'S POV:

Why does he want to talk to me? This couldn't be happening he didn't want to break up with me did he?

"I have a twin sister and she is coming back home tonight with her best friend Shadow and…"

"NO FUCKING WAY." I ran towards the girls to tell the news.

"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY…" Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald jumped up and down as Sango was freaking out calling in Miroku to see if we could get reservations at Apple Bees.

"We're in, Apple Bees tonight," Sango called and we split up, I had to go over to Sango's to get ready. "Hey, Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to go get Ayame and Aika and let them come to, along with Koga and Alexander." I called and left.

INUYASHA'S POV:

Well that went well, not, I mean I said Nida and Shadow and she freaked out, now that I think about it so did her band. This will be quite the night.


	16. Chapter 14

Nida: Yada yada yada i dont own inuyasha more yada yada yada, uk what i own

Kagome: Bad mood are we?

Nida: SHUT UR TRAP OR ULL BE SLEEPING WITH WOLVES

Inuyasha: Don't you dare

Nida: Don't u be telling me what to do mister

Emerald: Sorry about her she just woke up not exactly in the happy go lucky mood

Kagomes pov:

Oh my god am i freaking out. My boyfriend is related to the Nida, THE NIDA. "Sango what do I wear to meet a goddess?"

She laughed at me and held up the dress i wore for prom last year. "I cant wear that Inuyasha will have an anurism i know."

It was the perfect dress, Tank top, at the top it was nave blue and it faded into a light blue. it had a see through fabric on it that has sparkles making my dress look like a starry night sky. She laughed and tossed it to me, "Humor me."

I sighed and put it on letting sango style my hair. I put on my silver heels while Sango put on her pink dress with sparkling roses on it. She put her hair in an updo and tossed a rose in it.

We got into her car after she put on her pink heels and head to apple bees our favorite song came on so we started to sing in the car

One Love Jordan Pruitt

Oh, oh, oh, aoh

Oh, yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, aoh

La, da, da, da, da

'somethin' 'bout the way you move when you move that I love, love, love

'somethin' 'bout the way you talk when you talk that I can't get enough, oh

The way you say it's a beautiful day when the rain comes down, down, down

Down, down, down, down

And I don't care if we don't go nowhere as long as you're around, 'round, 'round, yeah

No one's gonna break us try

We walkin' side by side

We ride, we ride

Ooooh

Some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby come carry me away

Ohh

One love, one love, one love

One love that I'm sure of

One love, one love, one love

That I can't get enough of

Oh, oh, oh, aoh (that I can't get enough of)

One love that I'm sure of

Oh, oh, oh, aoh

Oh uh, yeah eah

Everytime you look at me

And smile like you smile

My heart go boom, boom, boooooom

Anytime you're not around a minute

Kind of feels just like an empty roooom

And when the music's playin'

You come and hold me and we sway, sway, swaaaaay (sway, sway, sway)(sway, sway)

And even when I'm wrong

You tell me that I'm right and it's ok, ok, okaaaayy

Oh

No one's gonna break us try

We walkin' side by side

We ride, we ride, ooooh, yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby

Come carry me away

Ohh

One love, one love, one love

One love that I'm sure of

One love, one love, one love

That I can't get enough of

Some get 'em for the money

Some get 'em for the things

Some play it like a game just because they can

I'm in it 'cause I wanna be

Boy you are making me

Stay with me

Baby you knoooooooooooow

Oh, oh, oh, yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby come carry me away

Yeah, oh

One love, one love, one love

One love, one looooove

One love, one love, one love

One looooove

One love, one love, one love (one loooooooooove)

Oh, yeah eah

One love, one love, one love (I can't get enough of)

Oh, yeah

One love, one love, one love

One love that I'm sure of

We had pulled into apple bees by now and we walked inside smiling as diamond, emerald, sapphire, and ruby all had on the same dress just different colors.

We were so nervous we didn't even here Inuyasha come in with Miroku, and the guests of honor.


End file.
